Futbol
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsumi está enamorada de Endou por dos años, lo cual la hace pensar que es un interés unilateral.


_Inazuma eleven No me pertenece._

**Futbol**

Natsumi Raimon es una chica que nace con casi todo lo que puede tener en su mano. No es millonaria, pero que su padre sea el director de una prestigiosa escuela, la hace tener mucho más que la media y desarrollar un sentido algo altanero de la vida. Pero todo cambia con ese equipo de Futbol del Raimon que hace que toda su vida de un giro de 180 grados. De un equipo que apenas existía a ser los mejores de Japón, para luego ir contra otros países. El futbol rápidamente se torna en algo que a ella no le interesaba en un núcleo que hace que todos giren a su alrededor, incluyéndola a ella.

Girando entre nuevas aventuras, nuevos compañeros y nuevas historias.

Para Natsumi es como si un nuevo mundo se abriera, gracias a Endou Mamoru.

Aquel mocoso que solo sueña con jugar y divertirse, pero que es el capitán legendario que es conocido por todo Japón como el hacedor de milagros. Logra crear un ambiente donde todos son amigos, donde confían los unos a los otros y que lleva a los peores enemigos a jugar codo a codo.

El chico risueño que hace que Natsumi se enamore como una idiota sin haberlo notado.

Es curioso, piensa Natsumi en retrospectiva. Como parece que Endou hace que se enamore de él sin haberlo planeado, solamente siendo el torpe inocente chico que quiere jugar al futbol. Tal vez es su sinceridad con la que hace cualquier cosa, o tal vez es simplemente la pasión que le pone a lo que más ama, pero antes de darse cuenta y no bien pasado solo unas semanas con él, ella termina enamorada.

Lo cual es ridículo, porque lo que ella piensa que no es más que un enamoramiento estúpido infantil, dura más de dos años.

Sí.

Dos estúpidos largos años.

Incluso aunque ella se hubiera ido al extranjero, se cambiara de colegio muy seguido para ayudar a su equipo, ella sigue enamorada de él con 17 años. Lo cual es estúpido, porque Endou con la misma edad solamente piensa en…bueno…Futbol.

Quien diría que ese deporte que ella ama ahora, también lo detesta por igual. Pero no se puede esperar mucho del chico, mientras que otros a su alrededor claramente han madurado y buscado otros intereses, en general todos los amigos de Endou son igual que él, fanáticos al deporte que no van a ver nada que no sea un balón de futbol frente a ellos.

Y está bien.

Supone.

Aki y Haruna solamente se ríen levemente cada que ella suspira viendo al campo de Futbol, no es un secreto entre ellas su interés por el chico, pero para su suerte son suficientemente amables para no exponerlo frente a los chicos. Que si les quitas el futbol, en realidad no son muy observadores en otras áreas de su vida. Bueno Kido y Goenji la han visto levemente con expresiones de lastima, lo cual la hace sentir patética.

.

—¡Buen trabajo chicos!—habla la voz fuerte de Endou haciendo que ella salte un poco en su banca, ha estado tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no ha visto cuando el entrenamiento ha terminado.

Está cansada.

No ha dormido mucho en las últimas noches, está por comenzar el FFI del último año de instituto por lo cual todos están especialmente emocionados. Una nueva selección de Japón parece brillar y ella siente que está quedando algo atrás en la ayuda. La mayor parte del año ha pasado viajando por diferentes países en busca de información, pero ha logrado llegar justo a tiempo para el inicio del torneo.

Pero con solo cuatro horas de sueño en los últimos tres días, claramente no está funcionando en todo su esplendor.

Se pone de pie viendo como algunos chicos se acercan a Endou para felicitarlo por ser el capitán por tercer año consecutivo, haciendo que este se ría nervioso y los anime como siempre a seguir adelante.

—¿Estas bien Natsumi?—pregunta Aki quien está a su lado viéndola preocupada, debe verse algo pálida y con ojeras que el maquillaje no logra ocultar.

Pero solo asiente con una sonrisa.

—Puedes ir a descansar si no te sientes bien—habla rápidamente Haruna llegando con algunos papeles que ella debe haber estado estudiando.

Ambas se esfuerzan tanto, Natsumi mira de reojo el campo de entrenamiento donde todos se habían estado esforzando tanto para poder cumplir sus sueños. Cada uno llegando al límite, puede que fuera por el deseo de todos, que ella también se esforzaba el triple.

—Tengo unos papeles para completar, nos vemos después—habla tranquilamente a las chicas, que se miran de reojo preocupadas antes que ella siga su camino al edificio donde todos se están quedando.

Una hora, dos, tres, cuatro…bien llegada a media noche y con muchos más papeles que completar, Natsumi gruñe claramente con molestia y cansancio. Son todos papeles de información además de algunas presentaciones para el entrenador que detallan jugadas de la competencia. Pero tiene un dolor de cabeza que no la deja terminar con lo que intenta hacer y está dividida entre llorar de frustración o caerse dormida por fin. Toma de la pequeña nevera que tiene dentro de su habitación su segunda bebida energética que su padre u otros miembros del equipo no estarían felices con que consuma.

Pero lo ignora.

Ocupa unas horas más.

Mientras toma la bebida observa la noche estrellada, quien diría hace algunos años que ella estaría aquí desvelada por ayudar a un equipo de futbol. Sonríe levemente antes de notar que aun ocupa unos papeles que probablemente por distraída ha dejado en el campo de entrenamiento, probablemente en algún lugar.

Frustrada y con deseos de despejar su mente, se pone una sudadera y camina tranquilamente por los pasillos algo trasnochada. La bebida logra mantenerla despierta, pero en realidad apenas si es consiente que pasa a su alrededor. Esta tan cansada que dormiría en el suelo y seria la persona más feliz del mundo.

Detiene sus pasos cuando ve dos siluetas practicando a media noche en el campo.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¡DE NUEVO!—es el grito apasionado de Asuto a Endou que parece satisfecho con conocer a otro maniático del futbol como él.

Ambos han crecido mucho en realidad, Endou aún sigue siendo más pequeño que Asuto pero no por tanto, últimamente ha estado pegando un estironazo que hace que sus uniformes cambien constantemente. Asuto tiene el cabello más corto y parece ver decidido el marco dispuesto hacerle un gol a su capitán.

—Vamos Asuto—dice Endou con ojos llenos de pasión que ella ha visto durante los últimos años.

Tan vivos.

Tan llenos de esperanza y fuerza que hacen al equipo seguir.

Curiosamente Asuto tiene unos ojos similares a Endou, pero incluso la mirada del chico de cabello negro, no la hacen sentir tan indefensa y nerviosa como el portero.

Suspira cuando ve que el gol no ha entrado, decidida a hacer algo al respeto o los chicos terminaran ahí hasta el amanecer, no es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien del equipo lo hace.

—Chicos—llama apareciendo en el campo, logrando distraer a ambos quienes la miran confundidos—un poco tarde para estar aquí, en unas horas tendremos un entrenamiento especial por lo que es mejor que vayan ahora a dormir—añade con expresión seria, pero en realidad es una de cansancio.

Asuto parece no muy dispuesto, pero suspira antes de pasar a su lado y darle buenas noches, que ella acepta con un asentimiento. Endou por otro lado toma el balón caminando tranquilamente en su dirección. Se tensa un poco aun en su situación de cansancio, desde su llegada hace unos días, es la primera vez que está a solas con él desde su año pasado viajando.

Se insulta hasta la medula al saber que ha conocido chicos más guapos que Endou, mucho más inteligentes en otros lados del mundo y grandes chicos. Pero solamente Endou frente a ella, con casi dos metros separándolos y sonriéndole como siempre, hace que sus rodillas quieran temblar.

Debió dormir cuando pudo.

—¿Estas bien Natsumi? Te ves algo cansada—admite Endou acercándose un poco preocupado, eliminando un poco más de un metro que los separa.

Levanta una mano deteniéndolo suficiente para que ella no se vea tan afectada con su presencia. Es extraño, pero ella juraba que su enamoramiento no hace que vea dos Endou viéndola preocupada.

Toma unos pasos a la derecha donde hay una banca y se permite sentarse sujetando algo cansada su cabeza, todo ante la mirada preocupada del capitán.

Tanto sueño.

—Tengo algo de sueño, pero ocupo terminar unos informes…estúpidos papeles—susurra lo último gruñendo algo infantil, haciendo que Endou se ría levemente y tomando asiento a su lado.

Demasiado cerca de ella dice una parte de su mente, casi diminuta por el sueño. En realidad no es tan cerca, Endou siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso aunque al inicio, ella claramente no fue amable con el chico. Ignorando los problemas con espacio personal, siempre sonriéndole y hablando con ella cuando las practicas terminaban. Siempre se había sentido cómoda con el chico, y este la trataba también como alguien de confianza.

Amigos.

¿Friendzone?

Puede que el sueño hiciera que en su mente eso fuera gracioso cuando otro día hubiera dolido.

No era malo, todos siempre fueron amigos de Endou, ese era su talento, ella debería estar contenta con solo poder estar cerca de su persona.

—Deberías tomar tu consejo e ir a dormir Natsumi—expresa con seriedad el chico viéndola de reojo algo molesto con su persona por algún motivo.

¿Ella hizo algo malo?

Tal vez por interrumpirlo en su entrenamiento, de reojo noto que no era enojado o molesto, más bien parecía preocupado como siempre por sus compañeros.

Sonrió vagamente.

—No puedo hacerlo—admite haciendo que el chico la vea sorprendido—aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer, además yo no juego como ustedes yo solamente puedo ayudarlos con información para ganar—añade viendo al cielo con un leve bostezo que a duras penas contuvo.

Aunque dormir era tentador.

Tal vez era mejor dormir y pasar todo el día siguiente con sus proyectos, no podría ayudar en el entrenamiento, pero Aki y Haruna podrían manejarlo unas horas.

—Quien diría que Natsumi Raimon sería tan fanática del Futbol—comenta Endou divertido, lo que ella le hace suspirar.

—Yo no soy el chico fanático del futbol—

—Bueno tal vez no lo eras, pero ahora te gusta—

—Habla quien podría casarse con un balón de futbol—

—Eso no es cierto—

—Por favor Endou, solamente piensas en futbol—

Ella se ríe, pero se sorprende de ver al chico ladear el rostro algo incómodo, haciendo que alce una ceja curiosa de su forma de no aceptar, pues, no aceptar la realidad.

—No pienso solamente en futbol—dice el chico desviando la mirada.

Su ceja alzada hace que Endou al verla de reojo, muestre una expresión algo indignada ante su clara incredulidad.

—Endou te he conocido por años, tu vida es futbol—habla con seguridad, haciendo que el chico mantenga la boca abierta.

—Claro que no, bueno me gusta muchísimo el futbol, pero también sé que incluso mis acciones tienen consecuencias…no puedo solo estar interesado en futbol—

—Bueno…igual el futbol es tu prioridad—

—¡Natsumi!—gruñe indignado haciéndola reír levemente.

Eso era otro don de Endou, mientras con otros siempre permanecía alerta y siempre atenta para ser de ayuda, con Endou era diferente. Con el chico podía reír, molestarlo y pensar en que era divertido solo estar con su persona. Puede que fuera motivo de sus sentimientos por el joven quien ahora era más alto que ella en estatura, o tal vez simplemente eran sus ojos que reflejaban la inocencia que tenía cuando lo conoció.

No importaba.

Endou era su interés romántico, fuera reciproco o no.

Ella era feliz solo con su persona.

—Está bien Endou, eso no significa algo malo, es bueno querer algo tanto como lo haces, siento que le pones demasiada pasión a lo que te gusta y eso motiva a otros—expresa encogiéndose de hombros y revelando sus pensamientos.

Era Endou.

El único chico en el planeta tierra que no le haría nada malo por ser sincera.

Noto como este dejo de verla para ver al suelo confundido.

—Lo que me gusta—lo escucha susurrar de forma pensativa.

Se encoge de hombros, ese chico solo debe sentir un gusto por el futbol y sus compañeros de equipo, pero estaba bien.

No sabe si es porque por fin el sueño la ha vencido, que comienza a ver todo algo borroso. Quiere dormir y siente que su cuerpo pesa mil veces más que de costumbre.

—Natsumi hay algo que quiero decirte, veras, t-t-t-tu…bueno t-t-u, me gu…—escucha la voz nebulosa de Endou.

Pero no tiene tiempo de preocuparse o tomarle importancia, cuando con un bostezo que no controla, apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que corta sus palabras de inmediato mientras ella siente el mundo de los sueños tragarla.

Es bueno.

Dormir sintiendo el aroma y el calor del chico, la hacen dormirse tan profundamente, como no lo ha hecho en días.

.

.

.

Endou Mamoru ve con una vena hinchada en su cabeza como Natsumi ha terminado completamente dormida en su hombro. Otra vez, otra vez ha sido interrumpido de su confesión. Esto no es como el año pasado, donde las pocas veces que se vio con la chica quiso confesarse siendo interrumpido siempre por algo de mala suerte. Esta vez era perfecto, ambos dos solos, una noche perfecta, un ambiente bueno entre ambos. Se coloca una mano sobre su frente sin moverse demasiado por no levantar a la chica.

¿Tiene tan mala suerte?

Gruñe frustrado antes de ver al cielo en busca de una oportunidad. No es que no le importe el futbol como dice Natsumi, claro que le importa, pero también quiere otras cosas.

La chica a su lado es un claro ejemplo.

Pero conseguirla a ella es más difícil que ganar el FFI completamente solo.

Pronto su mal humor fue remplazado con una estúpida felicidad de tener a la chica tan cerca de su persona, solo para él.

Algo infantil.

—Me gustas Natsumi Raimon—admite en voz alta, algo que no le ha dicho a sus compañeros aunque todos parecen suponerlo.

Y se siente bien.

La chica solo suspira en respuesta y el coloca su cabeza contra la de ella, sintiendo el aroma de flores con un ligero toque de vainilla de algún perfume. Cierra los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, solo un poco más antes de ver al cielo.

Bueno.

A como iba la situación iba a terminar pidiéndole matrimonio antes de revelarle sus sentimientos.

**Fin**

_Espero disfruten._

_Como ven hice una mezcla del inazuma original, pero mencionando a Asuto de Inazuma eleven aries. Por que este nuevo universo para mi hace muchas ideas locas en mi mente y otras parejas._

_Soy nueva en este fandom, así que espero nos llevemos bien :D_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
